Diskussion:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics)/@comment-35144412-20180824170010
Die IDW-Comic-Serie Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ist für mich eine der besten Adaptionen der TMNT-Story, danach folgt für mich die 2012-Animationsserie (die meiner Meinung nach nicht angemessen beendet worden ist) und die 2003 Cartoonserie (gefällt mir ungemein, nur der Zeichenstil von Fast Forward und Back to the Sewer gefällt mir nicht so sehr). Vor allem verleiht das Reinkarnationsmotiv der TMNT-Story eine besondere Form von Mythologie. Ich fand und finde es schon aufregend, dass die Turtles und Splinter die Reinkarnationen von Hamato Yoshi und seinen vier Söhnen sind, die im alten Japan lebten bis Oroku Saki sie ermordete. Schließlich werden Hamato Yoshi und seine vier Söhne als Splinter und die Turtles wiedergeboren. Die IDW-Comics haben wahrlich spannende wie dramatische Storylines, der Kampf gegen Shredder, der Kampf gegen General Krang, Reise in die Dimension X, die Rachepläne des Katzenmutanten Old Hob und die intriganten Pläne des geheimnisvollen Pantheons. Zu blöd, dass es keine weitere deutschen Ausgaben gibt. Also habe ich in den sauren Apfel gebissen und mir die Comics im Original besorgt. Meine persönlichen Lieblingscharaktere, nach den Hauptcharakteren, sind: Alopex (sie wurde seit ihrem ersten Auftritt meine Favoritin von den Tiermutanten) Koya (Falken finde ich faszinierend und Koya finde ich genauso faszinierend) Bludgeon (Ein Haimutant hat ja nun mal was, man denke an King Shark aus den DC Comics und die Street Sharks) Leatherhead (Leatherhead war schon immer einer meiner Lieblingsnebencharaktere. Ich bin gespannt wie der IDW-Leatherhead so sein wird, vielleicht wird er sogar zum Anti-Helden.) Slash (eine mutierte Schnappschildkröte, die zunächst eine wilde Bestie war. Echt schrecklich, was mit ihm derzeit ist und hoffe sogar, dass der mal befreit wird.) Zom (Ein weiblicher Triceraton hat ja was. Schon Zira in Half-Shell Heroes: Blast to the Past ''fand ich interessant.)'' Allerdings gibt es zwei Sachen, die ich unbequem, wenn nicht sogar äußerst zynisch finde (Ich bin nun mal kein Freund von Zynismus, davon gibt es im wahren Leben mehr als genug. Hätte nicht gedacht wie zynisch Kevin Eastman sein kann): - Das entfremdete Verhältnis zwischen Splinter und den Turtles (das ist schon zynisch) - Was zwischen April und Casey passiert ist (das ist für mich der Gipfel des Zynismus, gleich nach der Roten Hochzeit in Das Lied von Eis und Feuer und Game of Thrones) Trotzdem verfolge ich mit Spannung den weiteren Handlungsverlauf. Habe sogar IDW Publishing diverse Anregungen angeschrieben (bin natürlich nicht naiv, aber würde es schon schön finden, wenn ein paar Anregungen in die Tat umgesetzt werden würden). Meine Top 10 Anregungen: - Ein Charakter mit Asperger-Syndrom (mehr über das Asperger-Syndrom: https://autismus-kultur.de/autismus/asperger.html) - Eine Welt- bzw. Europareise für die Turtles (Wäre doch was, wenn die IDW-Turtles so eine Reise machen würden. Welche Länder sollten die IDW-Turtles unbedingt besuchen?) - IDW-Versionen von diversen Charakteren, die schon mal in der TMNT-Franchise vorgekommen sind: King Komodo, Groundchuck, Dirtbag, Mona Lisa, Mrs. Morrison, Eric Sacks, Clayton Kellerman, Lilith, Sloane, Azrael, Simon Bonesteel, Danny Pennington, Al'Falqa und Algernon (IDW-Versionen von Dreadmon und Ace Duck sind jedenfalls aufgetaucht.) - Charaktere, die auf Charaktere aus Das Lied von Eis und Feuer/Game of Thrones anspielen, wie Eddard Stark, Varys, Jon Snow, Tyrion Lannister, Tywin Lannister, Joffrey Baratheon, Brienne von Tarth, Sandor Clegane, Petyr Baelish, Daenerys Targaryen, Arya Stark, Sansa Stark, Ramsay Bolton, Davos Seaworth, Bran Stark. - Die Turtles stoßen auf moderne Götter, wie den Gott des Internets, der Gott/die Göttin des Konsums, den Gott der Medien etc. (Wenn im Turtles-Universum das Pantheon existiert, warum dann nicht moderne Götter wie bei American Gods von Neil Gaiman und der TV-Serienadaption?) - Weitere Comic-Crossover, wie TMNT/Dr. Who, TMNT/Zurück in die Zukunft (Ja, es gibt eine IDW-Comicserie zu Zurück in die Zukunft), TMNT/Power Rangers (Sowas könnte wirklich origineller sein als das Crossover zwischen Turtles und Power Rangers in Space) und TMNT/Transformers (mir haben nur die ersten zwei Filme gefallen). - Die Turtles bekommen es mit religiösen Fanatikern zu tun, die es als Pflicht gegenüber Gott sehen Mutanten zu jagen und zu vernichten (Religiöse Fanatiker würden Mutanten als Sünde gegen Gott ansehen und versuchen die Angst der Menschen für sich zu nutzen, dass sie eben so drauf sind wie die Steinhauer aus der Trickserie Gargoyles, die Paladine aus dem Film Jumper und die Spatzen aus Game of Thrones). - Die Turtles durchleben eine vorübergehende Zweitmutation (Als Referenz auf die Red Sky-Season der 1987iger Cartoonserie, wo die Turtles sich vorübergehend in große, ungeschlachtete Mutanten verwandeln konnten.) - Eine TMNT-Multiversum-Storyline, wo die Turtles quer durch die Dimensionen reisen und alternative Versionen von sich selbst stoßen, wie z.B. die Dimension der Super Turtles, eine Genger-Swapped-Dimension (weibliche Turtles, weiblicher Splinter, weiblicher Shredder usw.), eine 30er Jahre-Dimension (ein New York City der 30er Jahre mit den hiesigen Turtles), eine Dimension, in der New York City von Ninja Kaninchen beschützt wird (Als Referenz auf Eric Sacks Bemerkung, dass er beinahe Kaninchen für das Mutagen-Experiment benutzt hätte) und schließlich "unsere" Dimension, wo die Turtles Helden aus Comics sind. - Die Anzahl der Tiermutanten steigt und man hat bald den Plan ein Mutanten-Registrierungsgesetz einzuführen, das Mutanten nicht nur verpflichtet sich registrieren zu lassen, sondern auch für die Regierung zu arbeiten ansonsten werden sie wie Verbrecher gejagt. (Wäre doch eine dramatische Wendung, wenn es bei den Turtles so ähnlich abgehen würde wie bei Marvels Civil War. Donatello würde die logische Seite betrachten, Leonardo würde das sehr kritisch auffassen, Raphael würde sich nicht von derartigen Gesetzen vorschreiben lassen und Michelangelo würde es schrecklich finden nur zu handeln, wenn man es ihnen erlaubt, obwohl sie nur helfen wollen.) Mal was so alles passieren wird und ob unbequeme Wendungen befriedigend gelöst werden können…